Field
The present invention relates to systems that track inventory items in an area of real space including inventory display structures.
Description of Related Art
Determining quantities and locations of different inventory items stocked in inventory display structures in an area of real space, such as a shopping store is required for efficient operation of the shopping store. Subjects in the area of real space, such as customers, take items from shelves and put the items in their respective shopping carts or baskets. Customers may also put items back on the same shelf, or another shelf, if they do not want to buy the item. Thus, over a period of time, the inventory items are taken off from their designated locations on shelves and can be dispersed to other shelves in the shopping store. In some systems, the quantity of stocked items is available after considerable delay as it requires consolidation of sale receipts with the stocked inventory. The delay in availability of information regarding quantities of items stocked in a shopping store can affect customers' purchase decisions as well as store management's action to order more quantities of inventory items that are in high demand.
It is desirable to provide a system that can more effectively and automatically provide, in real time, quantities of items stocked on shelves and also identify location of items on the shelves.